


Like a Cat

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam receives the first gift he's ever gotten from Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/685267.html?thread=90100179#t90100179) prompt from [Comment-Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)

“Stop laughing,” Sam elbowed Steve, shaking his head as the star spangled man doubled over in hysterics. “I hate you so much right now,” he hissed, cheeks warm as he looked at the ex-Winter Soldier.

“I didn't know…he would be here,” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, looking down as he scuffed the toe of his work-boot against the ground. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Buck,” Steve waved a hand in the air, still snickering as he looked down at the Hydra goon, hogtied on the porch. “Why bring him here though?” 

Sam ran a hand over his face and sighed, unable to believe this was his life. That he had super soldiers who brought him gifts like cats did with dead rats. 

He never should’ve told Bucky that some of the guys he was in basic with were so racist that he thought they were Hydra based on those principles alone. 

He might’ve known that Bucky would do some digging though, with how angry he’d been about it. He might’ve known that Bucky’s anger still often led to him making rash decisions, albeit sweet ones. 

“Oh, figured Sam could help me,” Bucky jerked his head in a nod. 

Steve covered his mouth with one hand, eyes shining as he stifled another laugh. “Which is why he’s tied up with ribbon?” 

Sam huffed out a sigh. “You,” he pointed to Bucky, “get inside.” He turned to Steve. “You,” he pointed, “clean up this mess,” he gestured to the unconscious man. 

“What? You’re not going to invite me for dinner?” Steve cajoled, even as he hauled the man off the porch and tossed him over one shoulder. 

“Did you bring me a racist jackass tied up with ribbon? No, so you don’t get dinner, or dessert. Step up your game,” Sam closed the door in his face, feeling satisfied in having done so. 

“I can stay for dinner?” Bucky asked, tone a little lighter and hope in his eyes. 

“I hated that guy, you can stay the night,” Sam told him with a grin. “Come help me make dinner.”

Bucky beamed at him as he pushed his hair out of his face. “Show me what to do.”

“Always, and then we’ll have a little talk about appropriate gift giving,” Sam murmured as he followed him into the kitchen. 

“I hear kisses make great gifts,” Bucky offered. 

Sam chuckled, “You already knew that, that’s how you found out about that guy in the first place.”


End file.
